As computing technology advances and computing devices become more prevalent, computer programming techniques have adapted for the wide variety of computing devices in use. For instance, program code can be generated according to various programming languages to control computing devices ranging in size and capability from relatively constrained devices such as simple embedded systems, mobile handsets, and the like, to large, high-performance computing entities such as data centers or server clusters.
Conventionally, the operation of computing devices is controlled through the design and use of computer-executable program code (e.g., computer programs). For instance, a program is developed to create and locate display elements within a user interface so that such elements are output to the user in a defined format. In some instances, a designer creates the user interface and a developer creates the logic for the elements displayed in the user interface, wherein the designer and the developer employ different skill sets. However, since the elements located within the user interface can change position due to some elements being deleted or added, the geographical coordinates of each element displayed on the user interface is not known. Thus, it can be difficult for the developer to create the logic to facilitate movement and/or animation of such elements and, therefore, such animation is generally not used.
Additionally, as elements are to be moved within the user interface or as elements are to be added to or deleted from the user interface, there can be disconnect between what the user is observing and what is actually occurring with respect to the elements. For example, if an element is deleted, the element simply disappears from view with no indication of what has happened to the element. Therefore, a user might know that the element is gone from view but is not sure what has actually happened to the element. Thus, the disconnect occurs because a user is only able to view the end result, not what occurred to produce that end result.
The above-described deficiencies of today's computing system and interface visualization system techniques are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.